


Pristin’s Era

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, talkin bout ioi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: a new era, lots of thinking





	Pristin’s Era

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on amino. This was written to fit the theme ‘Pristin’ so please keep that in mind jsbdjsnsj

How could someone who had bared their heart to you at the snap of a finger build their walls back up so easily? And with no explanation? Jieqiong didn’t know but she desperately wanted– No. She desperately NEEDED to know. 

Ever since the two have gotten back to being PLEDIS Girlz (and now Pristin), Nayoung had treated her like nothing had happened during their I.O.I era and Jieqiong hated it. But with Nayoung becoming unresponsive once the topic was brought up, Jieqiong had no choice but to deal with it.

———

It’s been months since Nayoung has last spoken to Jieqiong outside of group activities. At this point, she just wanted to drop what happened and get one of her closest friends back. She just didn’t know how and she couldn’t ask anyone either or else they’ll have to informed of what happened in the first place.

With a frustrated screech, Jieqiong collapsed onto her bed. Only to immediately get up when the door was opened and none other than Im Nayoung, unknowing tormentor of Jieqiong, poked her head in. 

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked.

Jieqiong nodded and Nayoung stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Jieqiong patted the spot next to her on the bed and although reluctance showed on Nayoung’s face, she sat and turned to look at the younger.

“Are you okay?” Nayoung asked. Jieqiong stared at Nayoung for a little, confused before answering. 

“I’m okay.. Why are you asking?”She replied. 

“Our debut.. well.. second debut is coming soon and I just wanted to check up on you..” Nayoung continued, not meeting Jieqiong’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jieqiong asked in return, putting emphasis on the ‘you’. She reached out and hesitantly placed a hand on Nayoung’s shoulder. Nayoung let out a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. 

“It’s just.. we’re finally debuting.. again.. and everything right now just reminds me of I.O.I even though it’s Pristin now and I can’t help but feel that it’s wrong to think this way.” She admitted. 

“You miss them. It’s understandable” Jieqiong said softly and brought her arms around Nayoung in a warm embrace. “You’re not wrong to think this way.” She continued, and Nayoung let out another sigh before leaning back into Jieqiong. 

They stayed like that in silence and the low rhythmic breathing made it evident that the older girl had fallen asleep. Probably exhausted from their hectic schedules leading to their debut. Jieqiong on the other hand, had her mind too loud to be able to submit to a peaceful slumber so easily. 

What did this mean? Nayoung has shown her her vulnerable side once again. But no talk was made of what happened. And then she’s just there sleeping in Jieqiong’s arms, nearly making the younger girl go into cardiac arrest. Nayoung shifting in her sleep snapped Jieqiong out of her thoughts and she turned to look down at the older girl to meet sleepy eyes staring back at up her. 

“Have you been awake this whole time?” Nayoung croaked out.

“Yeah. I couldn’t stop thinking about things.” Jieqiong mumbled. 

“If it’s about what happened.. please wait a little more. I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Nayoung said groggily. Jieqiong’s breath caught before she exhaled. 

“Atleast tell me if you meant it.” She pleaded, a twinge of desperation in her voice. After months of waiting to bring it up or talk about it, the emotions bottled up in her were ready to blow. She didn’t know if Nayoung returned her feelings or where she stood or where they stand to eachother. And all her previous attempts of bringing it up in conversation failed but this time, things changed.

Nayoung stiffened and shifted to a sitting person. Jieqiong loosened her embrace due to the high probability of Nayoung just muttering a ‘we’ll talk later’ and moving briskly to leave. But instead, Nayoung turned to Jieqiong, cupped her face and moved closer. Jieqiong’s breath hitched before she closed the gap between their lips and kissed Nayoung, the emotions from the previous months pouring into the action. Long moments after, When Nayoung pulled away, Jieqiong stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Please don’t leave me hanging for months again.” Jieqiong pleaded. 

“I won’t. I only did it previously because I was afraid that we’d end along with I.O.I.. but that’s not the case now. I’m sorry I didn’t realize earlier.” Nayoung explained and apologized, taking one of Jieqiong’s hands into hers.

“That’s right.” Jieqiong said, a ear-to-ear grin growing on her face. “This is Pristin’s era.”


End file.
